


one big family

by sadinsomniac



Series: dream smp oneshots [13]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Broken Bones, Chains, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Injury, Platonic Relationships, Prison, Scars, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadinsomniac/pseuds/sadinsomniac
Summary: Dream rots within his prison cell, suprised to have visitors, he explains his motives.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream
Series: dream smp oneshots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091387
Comments: 20
Kudos: 765





	one big family

**Author's Note:**

> TW; death, broken bones, scars (not majorly relevant but mentioned)
> 
> SPOILERS FOR WEDNESDAY 20TH
> 
> but still not canon compliant :)

He didn’t know how long it had been. Dream didn’t know what he expected when he was imprisoned but it wasn’t this. When he and Sam had discussed the prison they’d mentioned a system, sunlight, movement, even visitation. What he hadn’t expected was to be chained to an obsidian box, ankles and wrists bound with only a small amount of leeway to allow him to grab the stale bread delivered each day.

It was cold. Dark. Painful. After being brutally murdered twice in such a short amount of time his injured hadn’t healed properly. The thick gash on his throat where it had been slit hadn’t healed right, instead the scar jutted out and it had left his vocal cords useless, only able to let out raspy wheezes. The hole in his gut where he had been stabbed hadn’t healed well either. Sure he couldn’t see it but he could feel the uneven scar, the way it pulled at the skin on his stomach and back and left him gasping in pain at too much movement. All his injures had been left untreated. Blood had dried on his face where Sapnap had gashed through his left eye which he was sure didn’t function anymore. His right wrist was twisted wrong, the bone fusing together at incorrect angles to the point any movement sent pain shooting up his arm.

And that was just a few of the injures.

He was unsure how long he’d been in the prison, atleast a few months he guessed, and he’d yet to get any visitors. Hell he wasn’t even sure if he could stand up or speak so it wasn’t too bad that no one had to see him in such a pitiful state.

So that’s why the sound of footsteps had caught him off guard.

One set was familiar, steps few in between as a result of large strides but still soft, careful almost, as though he didn’t want to disturb the creature inside the cell, Sams footsteps. The second set however was unfamiliar, they were light but also confident as though they owned the space, the person was definitely short of how quick their footsteps were was any indicator. Dream didn’t know if he recognised them or if being trapped alone in the dark was taking a toll on him and he’d finally started forgetting, he’d finally started to lose his sanity.

The room he’d been placed in had no door, simply an obsidian box with a small enough chamber to get food through, so the sound of a pic axe scraping through the obsidian was understandable, afterall it was the only way he would be able to converse. His eyes simply scanned over the darkness, unable to focus due to the lack of light until the obsidian broke. Outside the chamber was dark, only the soft light of torches illuminating it but it burnt Dreams retinas non the less, forcing the admin to close his eyesand try and refocus on the small box of light.

“Dream. You’ve got a visitor. Your chains are lose enough for you to come forward towards the gap however try anything and they’ll snap you right back.”

Sams voice was cold, unfamiliar to Dream but he could recognise the soft tinge of anxiety beneath it. 

Apparently he’d zoned out because soon a figure was looking through the hole,

“Dream?”

His breath hitched in his chest. He’d recognise that voice anywhere. Usually when he’d heard it it was loud, happy, carefree, full of excitement and love. But now it was blank. No emotion held in the tone except a slight question as to whether he was even conscious.

Dream forced his eyes open, examining the persons silhouette. Due to the cells darkness he couldn’t see their face, but he could see their outline. Thick bouncy white hair caught some of the light, a dark pirates hat placed on their head whilst two familiar sheep’s ears stuck out slightly one of them twitching slightly, betraying their nerves.

“ _Puffy_.”

Atleast that’s what he tried to say. As soon as the noise left his throat it felt like his throat was being slashed open again, all that came out was a grating rasp, causing him to double cover coughing, clawing slightly at the scar across his throat as his eyes watered in pain. 

Despite the burning in his throat Dream dragged his eyes up to the woman in question, the darkness of his cell not allowing him to see her face as he double over coughing again, spitting out a wad of blood as he spluttered.

“Dream come forward i’ll get you some water please come here,” her once cold voice had softened in worry and Dream

couldn’t find it in himself to not follow her orders. Cautiously he crawled forward, the scraping of chains abusing his ears as his arms and knees protested the movement, pain shooting through his stomach and spine as he tugged at the despair scar gracing his torso. He quickly collapsed on the other side of the cell, eyes tracking Puffys arm as it shot out offering a water bottle which he grabbed, cautiously avoiding using his right wrist as he adjusted himself on the floor and downed it.

Soon his throat was no longer actively ripping itself apart he looked back up at the woman in question.

“Puffy,” he finally spoke, voice still soft and grating but atleast verbal enough to know what he said.

“Why....” Dreams eyes snapped to hers as he finally got a look at her face. Tears were streaming from pained brown eyes, “why did you do it. Why did you push everyone away? Why did you do this for the sake of chaos and power? Why Dream? WHY?!”

Her voice broke at the end, rage and sadness combining and Dream wanted to reach out, to comfort, but he knew that would only make it worse, it would only create an attachment he’d already severed.

“It was worth it,” he grated out, voice raspy as he looked up at Puffy, one eye white, misty and unseeing whilst the other was dull, sad and lifeless.

“Really? It was worth it.... Traumatising children and getting locked up was worth it for what? What reason...”

It was silent. Only the soft crackling of torches filling the air, casting shadows over the small square of light that Dream could see.

“Because you’re all together.”

Puffy stared at Dream incredulously, confusion gracing her pained features.

“You’re all one big family... Without me.”

Somewhere behind Puffy Dream heard someone’s breath hitch slightly, whilst tears simply continued to stream down her face.

“Why would you do all this... Just to bring people together? It makes no sense Dream.”

“It would’ve been a cycle,” Dreams voice was hoarse, “everyone would’ve fought each other over and over. But now everyone came together against a common threat. Now everyone’s together, no longer fighting. It’s over.”

Dreams voice broke at the end as he sipped on more water, coughing softly as his throat closed up. Puffy was just staring at him and of he angled his head correctly Dream could see Sam staring at nothingness, eyes full of conflicting feelings.

Cautiously Puffy stuck her hand through the small hole, making Dream flinch andtilt his head in confusion and Sam tense up slightly. She simply stared at Dream, clenching her fingers as an invitation. Dream placed his right hand in hers, body tensed in the pain of moving the hand as he waited to see her reaction.  _ Would she rebreak his wrist? Break a couple of fingers maybe? _

What he didn’t expect was for Puffy to hold his hand with such care, her fingers interlocking with his own as she rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand, careful not to adjust the hand as she likely noticed its odd angle and the scars tracing over it. She dropped to her knees sobbing, now officially out of Dreams view as she cried. 

Dream felt tears trickle from his own eyes at her sobs filled his ears. When he’d been pushing everyone away, pushing her had hurt the most. She was almost a motherly figure, the way he’d follow and watch her doing average tasks or they’d bake together, her caring hands showing him how to delicately create the finest pastries or how she’d scold him for getting hurt in scraps or not sleeping enough. 

“I’m sorry duckling... I’m so sorry...”

_ Duckling...  _ Tears followed silently from Dreams eyes, creating tracks through the blood on his face. Such an affectionate nickname didn’t belong in a place as void as his cell.

Two souls, one heart broken, one forgotten held hands through the hole of an obsidian prison, a pitiful image as the once happy duo sobbed in their loses.

Bonds broken and snapped hung loosely from Dream but either way he felt a pained smile force its way onto his face.

_ One big happy family.... Without him. _

**Author's Note:**

> can ya’ll tell i’m a dream apologist :,)


End file.
